


Flat

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Kah was wearing a dress, Trans!Al Capone, You can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Al awakens to a rather pleasant surprise.
Kudos: 7





	Flat

Al opened his eyes.

He moved his hand.

"I can move…?", he said himself out of loud.

Al looked up. 

There stood a man in what looked like a dress. The man smirked, saying, "Greetings, young Al Capone."

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"Kahmunrah," the man said.

"And why are you wearing a dress?" Al asked.

Kahmunrah calmly told him, "This is not a dress."

"It sure as hell looks like one," Al commented.

Kah huffed. "It's not."

"It is."

"Real mature," Kah huffed once again.

Al said, "I'm not mature at all--I'm twenty years old."

"So you're a child then?"

"No," Al quickly said.

"Alright, then don't act like one," Kah commanded him.

As Kah went to lead Al to 'the others' as he had put it, Al caught a glimpse of his reflection.

Al stopped.

Kahmunrah stopped too. "What are you doing?"

Al looked full on at his reflection. He ran a hand over his chest. Then, he cried out in happiness, "I'm flat! I'm finally flat!" A few tears of joy slipped down his face

Kah faintly smiled. "Yes you are. Now shall we continue to get the others?"

Al, still smiling and wiping his tears, nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
